Laid Open Unexamined Patent Application H5-331888 (Patent Document 1) discloses a hot and cold water mixing device. This hot and cold water mixing device is furnished with a single lever-type controller constituted so that at least two systems of electrical signals can be adjusted by manipulating the inclination angle, direction, and the like of a single operating lever; spouted water flow volume and spouted water temperature can be adjusted by driving a flow control valve and a hot and cold water ratio control valve using electrical signals from this controller.
Laid Open Unexamined Patent Application 2001-208229 (Patent Document 2) discloses a water spout apparatus. In the water spout apparatus, a spout stopping portion is provided at the end portion of the apparatus, a temperature adjustment portion is provided at the base portion of the apparatus, and a flow adjustment portion is provided at the mid-portion thereof; spouting can thus be spouted, stopped, and variously adjusted.
Patent Document 1
Laid Open Unexamined Patent Application H5-331888.
Patent Document 2
Laid Open Unexamined Patent Application 2001-208229.